How can I find love? (On hold)
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: Pearl was an ordinary girl from a ordinary world, until she got transported to the avengers world and meet her favourite superhero, Iron man aka Tony stark, and meets her favourite villain Loki, god of misfit and lies, can she bring these two together in all, hope you can handle it.
1. Meeting pearl

"Pearl, come on, you're going to be late for school if you don't wake up" yelled Pearls Sears's mother

"coming mom" as she fansend her tie for school. "And I'm not going to be late, I'm just saying" Pearl replies to her mother. She garbs her school bag and head down the stairs.

"I know, but it would make you hurry up a bit so you can have your brackfast beforehand" Pearls mother explains it to her daughter. Pearls father died in a car crash when pearl was a little girl around 3 years old. So she lived a life with out a father for so many years.

"hay mum, are we going to see the avengers movie that is comeing out tomorrow for my birthday?" Pearl asked.

"Yes honey, I know how much you love the avengers, especially Iron man, also known as Tony Stark" she said smugly.

"He had a difficult past that not the other have known about, and I can respect why he acts that way, but in truths, he wants to be loved, but he got betrayed by a close family friend which he had to kill so he didn't kill more innocent people, and because they're superheroes as well, you can't blame me for likeing them, too" Pearl went into super speed explains of why and who she like and why she like it. "And I'v seen the first movie like a thousand times"

"okay, okay, sorry to burst your bubble, my dear" her mother chuckles lightly, Pearl grons internally.

" your so mean mum, so mean" Pearl pouts.

" But you love me" she finished off for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that before" she rolls her eyes.

Then everything blacked out for pearl.

Cliff hanger, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I don't own the avengers, I just own Pearl and her mother.

please review and tell me what you want happen in the next chapter, bye bye.


	2. Meeting Tony Stark

Hi guys, I back with a new chapter, I hope the first chapter was good enough to read on to this one. I'm a mega fan of the avengers. So on with the chapter.

Pearls p.o.v

'Ow, my head, why does my head hurt so much?' I asked my self, the last thing I remember was siting the Car with mom and talking about the avengers.

"Excuse me madam, are you alright?" Asked a voice that sounded way too femiliar to me like it came out of a movie of some sort.

"Yearh, I think so, why?" I questioned the man.

"Um, because you and another person fell out of the sky" the voice answered my question, I wanted to laugh, no really, Laugh. How many people fall out of the sky in the real world? None.

"You got to be kidding me, mister, no one falls out of the sky, and I certain that I didn't, want to know why? Because I was I a car with my mother on my way to school" I know my tone sounded a bit off but I feel like crap a the moment so I didn' really care at the moment.

"Cap, can we keep her?" Asked another voice, another way too femiliar again.

"No, we got a job to do Stark, and I highly doubt the director Fury would be happy if we don't take her to him" 'Cap' said, wait a minute, did he say Stark, as in Tony Stark, as in Iron man?, by this point I decided to open my eyes too see two people above me. And I was correct about the characters. One was the famous 'Captain America' yeah, you can tell I don't like cap eather, but who could blame me? He think the world owes him after the war, not on my watch.

"Alraight fine, but then can we keep her?" Asked Tony, keep up the good work Stark, I like you even more now. Hey, don't get any ideas, I'm not in love with Tony Stark, but bitter admitt he's a better role model than most.

"Um, madem, could you please tell us your name?" The Captain asked politely, but he does have manners, so that is a plus.

"Pearl Seas" my voice a bit reaspy, OMG, it sounds like I am sick or some thing. Hopefully, it won't last too long.

"Okay, Pearl Seas, can you stand up?" I shake my head, in which makes me more tied by the minute.

"Cap,let me take her, she seems to be blacking out again any time now" Iron man quoted, and he was right, I just wanted to go back to sleep, I then I back out for the second time today.


	3. wake up call

hi, sorry for not posting a chapter last time, I was busy with my life, but I hope you like this story so far.

It's Pearls P.O.V for the rest of the story, until I get bored of writing from her P.O.V

"What do you mean, you can't find her on the dater base" wow, nice why to wake up, and no thanks to the pirate.

"That's the thing, sir, Pearls Seas, none existent, same goes for Amber Row, could they be aliens, sir, should we move them to a catamite room?" thanks a lot.

"No, keep them in the interrogation room so I can interrogate them, and go from there" the eyepatch pirate commanded. wow I feel special right now.

"So eyepatch, how long do you want to keep these two, I'm hoping to get to know this Pearl Seas, she seems quit interesting" okay, doesn't sound creepy at all.

"Not sure, but I need to know if we can trust them, what did Pearl say when we talked to her?" a new voice came into the mix, I'm just gonna guess and say ... Hawkeye.

"You got to be kidding me, mister, no one falls out of the sky, and I'm certain that I didn't, want to know why?, because I was in the car with my mother on my way to school" a computerised voice said, huh, I didn't know they recorded my voice.

"I guess Lady Pearl is of another world" mused Thor, what? he's the only one who says it like a servant of the medieval times.

"What do you mean Thor?" by now I guess they are all facing him.

"Well, for one, she didn't have anything on her or her companion, and I certainly didn't sense any magical gifts, I'm sure of it" Thor assed of what he had seen and his abilities.

"You guys, One of the girls are awake, and I think she has been listening in on the conversion" Natasha, always the one to spot things, I kinder look up to her, one she is the only woman on the team, an awesome assassin, and her poker face, I'm still working on mine.

"Thanks Black widow, I'll take it from here" aw nut, why eyepatch, why can't it be Tony, he's the best and funny. the door opened up and director Fury stepped though, closed the door and sat down. bring it on, eyepatch poker face, see if you can break me into pieces. "Pearl Seas, age: Unknown, Parents: Unknown, Birth place: Unknown, care to tell me who you are, what you are doing here?" wow incentive much?

"My name is Pearl Seas, my age is 14 turning 15, birthdate: 23/03/2003, Parents: Mother: Kelly Seas, living, father: Barry Seas, deceased, birth place: New York city, also the city that never sleeps, what I'm doing here? I have no clue whatsoever" but I wish to know what is going on, one moment I was in the car with my mother and the next, I'm in the marvel Universe with no way out. could this day get any more sad?

"do you have any idea how to get back home?" the director asked, of cause not, then I would be back home right now and forgetting about this ordeal.

"No" was my answer. eyepatch didn't seem to keen o the answer though. "Plus, I don't know how I got here in the first place" I shrugged, it's true, I don't remember how I got here.

"Okay, thank you for the help, we'll be with you shortly" once he finished that sentence, he stand up, pushed the chair in, walked to the door, opened it, stepped out, turned around and said "OH, if you try to escape ..."

"You wont hesitate to throw me in a catamite room, got it" that seem to get him, I could see it in his eyes. then he closed the door. this is going to be fun game of cat and mouse.

no one's P.O.V.

Director Fury walked back from Pearls interrogation and he looks mad. "She is like Stark for some reason" cap heard Fury mutter.

"So, did you get much from Pearl, sir?" Natasha dared to ask, she could see that the girl annoyed him to no end for no reason.

"Yes and no, nothing I cant handle" replied Fury. he sat down, but then the red alarm sounded.

"Sir, one of the girls had died, what should I do sir?" asked a agent. the avengers looked shocked to say the lest.

"Which one?" demanded the director.

"Amber Row, sir, she had a heart problem" the agent explained.

"Put the body in a body bag and I'll take a look at it later" Fury directed the agent, the agent nodded and do exactly what he was told.

"I'm trusting you with Pearl, Stark, since aplenty, she resembles you a lot, don't mess it up" growled Fury.

"Yay, I'll get her room ready at avengers tower" then he walked out the room with his Stark pod, while the others looked confused.

"Well pack your bags, you'll be also staying at Stark tower, keep an eye out for Pearl, she might be fooling us, just be ready" with that he staked out the room.

"That went well" Hawkeye said, sarcastically.

"That's right, eye of hawk, it did go well, I wonder if she likes the pop of tarts" Thor licked his lips at the delicious treat mentioned.

"Let's go and get Pearl and leave" Captain America got out of his seat and moved towards where Pearl was being held, the others followed him.

Pearl P.O.V yay

I'm so bored, once eyepatch had gone, II was making faces at the door, pretending he was still there, but I didn't last long, I was nearly asleep again when the door opened again, this time, Thor, Hawkeye, black widow and Captain America was standing in the door way, they were saying something but I couldn't hear them. I closed my eyes just for rest, I'll be there in a second, just let me rest.


	4. sorry you guys and girls

hi guys, sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I've been really stressed, I know you heard that a plenty of times by other Authors, but I truly mean it, between a friend moving away and getting work done and family, It's all so hard to keep up, and another thing, writers block, I've been hitting them lately, a lot, and when I go to write to get my mind clear, it doesn't work, check out my other story's and I'll get back to you guys

thank you.

Aster Stark.

Ben Ten's lost cousin.


	5. Meeting loki, the god of lies

I'm back, sorry about that, I finally got my head clear and ready to start working on this, so at the ending where Pearl fell asleep again was the only way I could end it without it making it sound crazy, but If you're still here, I am thankful that you have stayed with me here, anyway, let's continue the story

I don't own any of the characters except Pearl Seas

Pearl's P.O.V

I woke up inside a strange bedroom that I couldn't remember that I've been there before, then realisation hits me like a wrecking ball, I'm in the marvel Universe, more importantly, in Avengers Tower, I hit my head ageist the pillow, this is going to be a slow day. I thought slowly, Hay at least I don't have to deal with a bully today, that's a plus, but on the down side, no friends to talk with.

"You're finally up, here, I made something for you once you woke up" Steve put a tray in front of me, guess I was kinder wrong about Steve, kinder being the key word here.

"Thank you" I quickly say before taking a bite, this is delicious, I could get use to this, Oh no mum, what is she thinking now? I must be missing or something back in my Universe, now I feel so terrible at moment.

"Hay, is everything okay, Pearl?" Steve asked, noting that I just thought of something.

"Yeah, I just asked myself what happened in my universe after I was brought here" just saying it sends shivers down my back.  
"Good question, I don't know the answer to that one, but I bet it can't be that bad, can it?" oh just make it worse will you, it didn't help one bit. "Anyway, we are going shopping, we need to get you some clothes if you're staying here for a while, Natasha will lend some clothes for you to wear today" Really? That is cool, I mean, who wouldn't skip the chance to get to know the real Tony and Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

After I freshened up, I went straight to the elevator, once the door closed, a robotic voice, J.A.R.V.I.S, the robotic butler, told me this "Miss, welcome to Stark Tower, now know as Avengers tower, I'm J.A.R.V.I.S, the artful intelligence that mister Stark created, where would you like to go?" wow, this J.A.R.V.I.S is better than the movie made it out to be.

"Can you please take me to the place where the Avengers at the moment?" I sounded like a little girl just then, god, I hop Tony doesn't get a hold of that one, that would be embarrassing. I waited a couple of moments before there was ding sound, the doors slide open and reveal everyone of the Avengers there, I scanned the room and I found a particular Villon sitting on the couch reading a book, Loki, I felt so excited to finally meet him, as crazy as it sounds, I wanted to hug the life out of him, but if I did that, I would not hear the end of it.

"Is everyone ready? Tony looked around the room to see if anyone wasn't ready. Everyone nodded in saying that they were ready to head out, even Loki, this is going to be the best day ever!

Author: sorry if this is still short for you guys still, but I hope you like it so far, please leave Reviews so I can make this better than now, I might go back and fix up a couple of mistakes that I made along the way, but everything else, have a great day.


	6. Sorry

Sorry that I hadn't updated in a long time, but I'm busy with a courant story, you'll find out soon if this isn't on that piticula story, sorry to do that to you guys, but I'll try to do them soon

Aster: which story, because Mine is long over due

Adrianette : so is ours

author: sorry but you have to wait and find out, but you'll find out soon, I promise. Pearl? Are you going to complain too?

Pearl: how'd you know?

Author: just guessing, anyway, sorry again.


	7. again, sorry

sorry but the following story are going up for Adoption

A big miraculous reveal

Aster stark

how can I compare to herhim

sorry that I haven't been posing any new chapters for you guys, but if you want, you can continue writing them. bye bye my little butterfly's.


	8. new story

dear readers,

this is were you can help me choose a new story to type up, I'll also give you the story's that I haven't competed, sorry for those of you are hopping for me to post a new chapter, I know, how could I write something I can't finished, but for though who hope to finish the story's that I've created, I have no idea how to continue them, I honestly haven't planed that far, I'm still new to fanfiction, before I give you the opines for the new story based fandom, I'm going to do one story and finish it before I start a new one, here are some fandoms that I know of.

Winx Club

Batman

Danny Phantom

Ouran high school host club

Sailor Moon

Kingdom hearts

W.I.T.C.H

RWBY

merlin

or fandoms that I've already done and not completed or completed

Miraculous ladybug and chat noir

Voltron legendary defender

Ben 10

Avengers

crossovers

basically all the story's up above


	9. rewite

**hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have some good news, I'll be rewriting all story's that I have posted, even the ones that I left unfinished, and the updates will be random so please come back raguly and please consider commenting on the story's, and thanks for reading this short announcement**


End file.
